


Just Realize

by Shinigaminoko



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Kara are Super Friends, Gen, NOT for WA or IW fans, Olivarry Bromance, not for Olicity fans, snowbarrisco friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigaminoko/pseuds/Shinigaminoko
Summary: Our heroes are talking after their newest world ending crisis.And both Barry and Oliver have come to a realization about their relationships.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Just Realize

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Flash or Arrow._

_**Warning:** Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Language, Not for Iris Fans! Or Felicity, I guess._

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

"Hey, you alright?" A hand was placed on his shoulder briefly before it was removed and a body was moving to sit beside him. "What's wrong? You don't look like someone who should be celebrating another successful team-up."

Barry sighed, "I don't feel much like celebrating anything." He murmured. "I just have a lot on my mind." He glanced at his friend with a small smile. "I didn't feel like dampening everyone else's good mood with my... less then happy self. You know how it is." He shrugged his shoulder, "Why aren't you in there celebrating?"

Oliver snorted. "I had a couple of drinks and then I saw you out here. So, tell me what caused this mood of yours. I would have thought you'd be happy to be back to normal."

Barry nodded his head with a smile. "I am. As much as I loved being the Green Arrow, I did miss having my speed and the ability to heal quickly." Leaning back on his hands, Barry stared up at the sky, tilting his head slightly to peer at his friend with a contemplating look. "Maybe I should have you train me to fight like that. It was pretty cool."

Oliver smirked, "Sure." He nodded, furrowing his brows at the younger male. "So, you ready to tell me what's going on in that head of yours? Must be something important."

After a moment of silence, Barry sighed and straightened up, glancing towards the room behind them before turning his attention towards Oliver, "When we switched lives... I was still me, and you were still you... nothing was different about that."

Oliver nodded his head. "You called it... Quantum Leap, right?"

Nodding his head, Barry frowned. "When I was trying to get Iris to realize that I was Barry and not you... she said I wasn't her type."

Remembering that incident, Oliver winced. Yeah that incident had been something. He didn't even know what to say to that and couldn't even look at anyone without feeling... annoyed or really awkward.

"I... I always had a feeling Iris only decided to date me because of my alter ego. She'd been in love with the Flash since she found out about him... me... whatever. The point is, I told her once, before she knew I was the Flash." Oliver raised an eyebrow at that, "Told her that I loved her. Had since we were kids. She told me she didn't feel that way about me and she stopped talking to for several months after that."

Oliver placed a hand on Barry's shoulder, "What happened after that?"

"Eddie got kidnapped by Thawne and Iris found out I was the Flash. She was pissed that I didn't tell her about my alter ego and blamed me for Eddie being kidnapped. When we did rescue Eddie, Thawne told him about the future newspaper article and how Iris and I were destined to be married. He tried to end their relationship. Iris told him she didn't love me like that and that she wanted to marry Eddie and no future newspaper will tell her any differently."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Then Eddie sacrificed himself trying to stop Thawne from ever being born. Then the whole thing with the Singularity and Ronnie sacrificing himself. And it was a big mess that first year." Barry murmured. "And again, the only reason Iris even agreed to date me was when she found out that our doppelganger's on Earth 2 were happily married."

"So she agreed when she found out you two were married on a different Earth?"

Barry nodded his head. "Then I went and screwed the timeline over when I went and created Flashpoint. And the whole mess with Savitar, Caitlin getting powers. I... I got so caught up in one thing that I never noticed how much Caitlin and Cisco were suffering, Caitlin especially. I was such a horrible friend to them during that whole ordeal. I was surprised they even stuck around after that."

Oliver could relate to everything Barry was saying.

"And then I entered the speed force."

"I heard about that. But I had my own problems at the point so, I couldn't do much."

"I heard." Barry nodded his head. "I was in there for six months and while I was trapped, Cisco told me he never stopped trying to bring me home and all the while Iris decided she was going to be the leader of my team and start bossing every one around." Barry sighed, while Oliver rose an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why Iris would try to lead a team of metahuman and scientist when she hardly understood everything they do. "I left Cisco in charge when I entered the speed force. Anyways, he told me that after he build the quark sphere, he needed Caitlin's help. When she found out Cisco found a possible way to bring me back, she returned to Central to help."

"And Iris... ?" Oliver questioned.

"She didn't want me to return. Told Cisco I was dead and that he shouldn't waste his time trying. Of course Cisco didn't listen. He and Caitlin succeeded in bringing me back."

"Of course they did." The archer grinned.

Barry nodded his head. "I was pretty out of it when I returned though. But of course Central City was under attack by a samurai seeking to fight the Flash. And despite knowing I was not in my right mind, Iris thought it was a good idea to throw herself in danger by having the samurai kidnap her." He shook his head. "It's always like that. She always does stupid things like that and expect me to be their to catch her or save her, but what she doesn't understand is that, one day she is going to do something stupid like that and I won't be able to save her and then what... ?"

"She doesn't strike me as the type to think through her actions before doing it."

"But the kicker of that year was that she blamed me, continuously, for leaving her and going into the speed force."

Raising an eyebrow, Oliver stared at Barry. "You had no choice. How can she blame you for that? Did she expect you to let Central City be destroyed?"

"I think so, because she later had us go to couple's therapy where she bitched and moaned about everything ' _bad'_ that I did to her knowing full well I couldn't defend myself in front of the therapist, so I had to sit there and take all her accusations without saying a word. And after we left, she still had the nerve to blame me for leaving as if all her grumbling to the shrink wasn't enough." Barry ran his hands through his hair, "I told her I had to leave. That because I was the Flash I had an obligation to protect the City."

"Bet she didn't like that."

"No." Barry shook his head. "You know what she told me." He scoffed and Oliver shook his head. "Told me that I wasn't the Flash." Oliver's confused look would have amused him at any other time. "No I'm not the Flash, _we are the Flash._ "

"We are the Flash?" Oliver's disbelief was evident. "Did she seriously say that?"

Barry nodded his head. "Yeah. Pissed me off, but I held my tongue, lease I make things worse."

"You know what Barr... " Oliver trailed off, "You married a bitch. What the heck were you thinking."

"Now that I actually said all that... I realize how incredibly stupid I was. I guess all my problems were just building and building and I never noticed until just now. When she said what she did." Barry sighed. "I guess that was the straw that broke the camels back. It's just one more thing added to everything else and it's only now that I am able to see things clearly."

"Prospective." Oliver nodded his head. "I needed that too."

Barry glanced at his friend. "You and Felicity. Yeah I noticed a little tension between the two of you. Is everything alright?"

"Honestly. No." Oliver sighed, "You know when you sent me out to talk to Iris, before we got knocked out... " Barry nodded his head. "Iris told me Felicity called her to grumble about me and my actions."

"Felicity called Iris? Why? They aren't even that close."

Oliver shrugged his shoulder, "Apparently Felicity told Iris that I outed myself to the FBI in order to protect Star City from Diaz. How I went behind her back and didn't bother talking to her about what I was planning on doing. How I should have talked to her before doing anything."

"You know what... I never noticed how much Felicity and Iris are alike until now. Iris said those exact words to me when I decided to save Central City. They just don't understand what it's like for people like us because they have never been in that position." Barry scowled. "They have no room to grumble about anything."

"True." Oliver nodded his head. "At this point, I think it would be best if I just didn't work things out with Felicity. I think I would be better off in the long run." Barry nodded his head. "And you should reconsider your marriage. It doesn't sound like you are as happy as you've pretended and with recent events... "

"Yeah. It brought to light everything I tried to hide. I've denied every flaw in Iris because I wanted to see what I thought was there and not what really was. And I can't do that anymore."

"You'll be better off in the long run as well. Staying in a toxic relationship will only bring you down."

Barry sighed, "You wanna get out of here. I don't feel much like partying." He murmured. "We can go to a bar or a club or something."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Great. I'll get Cisco, Caitlin and Kara." Barry called out, peeking into the room, only to see the three in question standing near the door, watching both him and Oliver in concern. "Besides I think they are worried about us and knowing Kara, she overheard everything." Oliver smirked and turned towards the door as well. Caught. The trio made their way over.

"Everything okay?" Caitlin asked. "You two have been out here for a while."

"Ollie and I are about to go to a club or a bar, somewhere away from here. You three wanna join us."

"OG Team Flash, The Green Arrow and Supergirl, heck yes. I'm in, baby." Cisco cheered.

Caitlin smiled and nodded her head. "That sounds good. Frost wanted to get away anyways, so this works out great for us. Thank-you for inviting us."

"No problem." Barry smiled at Caitlin before turning his attention towards the blonde. "What about you _girl of steel_?"

"Yeah, of course I am Barry Allen." Kara grinned. "After all you are my _super friend."_

Barry laughed and that and nodded, "And you are mine, Kara Zor-El."

Cisco, Caitlin and Oliver shared a confused look.

"What?"

Sharing a smile, the two faced the trio with a shrug. "We'll tell you about it later!" Barry replied. "Come on. Lets go."

The trio shrugged before falling into step with their friends.

.

.

 _xx... I know Oliver and Felicity makes up in Elseworlds, but let's pretend they didn't. And I've been looking for a story where someone calls Iris out on saying that Barry isn't her type, but I haven't been able to find one, and if there is one, can someone leave the title of the story and the author, in a comment below..._ _xx_


End file.
